Como en los cuentos
by dark Rachel
Summary: Katie y Oliver son demasiado cabezotas. Y están un poco ciegos. Pero, en el fondo, se quieren, y todos lo saben. Y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, su historia acabe como en los cuentos: siendo felices y comiendo perdices. KBOW. Shot terminado.


**Disclaimer:** Soy rubia, pero ni soy Rowling ni esto me pertenece. Bueno, la trama sí, pero nada más. Y no gano dinero por esto.

**N/A:** Estoy escribiendo un KBOW medianamente largo, pero estoy muy muy muy atascada. Y necesitaba escribir de esta pareja, así que aquí estoy. No he revisado porque tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, pero espero que os guste. Y recordaros que las galletitas y los reviews son sanos, pipol x)

* * *

**Como en los cuentos**

Katie adoraba Hogwarts. Le gustaba ver el reflejo del sol en la superficie del lago y las lechuzas sobrevolar las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor, le gustaban las clases y los partidos de quidditch. Sobre todo los partidos de quidditch, con la algarabía de los aficionados resonando en sus oídos y el aire golpeándole el rostro mientras volaba con la idea fija de marcar un nuevo tanto. Le gustaba dormir en camas de dosel y tener un baúl a los pies de su cama, recibir las cartas de su madre e incluso agobiarse con los deberes, siempre con las bromas de Fred y George como música de fondo.

Pero ese año, había algo diferente. Comenzaba su cuarto año (¡cuarto año! ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo!), pero había otra persona que comenzaba su séptimo año. Y eso no era bueno, ni bonito, ni le hacía sonreír divertida como tantas cosas del castillo que sí lo lograban. Porque sería su último año y se marcharía. Para siempre. Si hubiera sido por ella, Hogwarts habría duplicado por dos su número de cursos u Oliver habría repetido séptimo.

Y es que Katie no recordaba exactamente el momento en el que empezó a sentir _eso_ por él, pero ahí estaba, latiendo en algún lugar que no lograba ubicar del todo.

En su primer año (parecía que habían pasado años de eso, aunque si se paraba a contarlos, le sobraban dedos de una mano), aquel lunes que comenzaban las clases, Katie se perdió. Siempre fue una niña despistada (y evitaremos hablar de la terquedad, porque tendríamos para demasiadas páginas) y así fue que se encontró en un pasillo del cuarto, o quizás segundo, piso del castillo, negándose a preguntar a nadie. Se murmuraba insultos entre dientes mientras buscaba con ahínco sólo Circe sabía qué.

En aquellas circunstancias, un otoño tres años atrás, se habían Oliver Wood y Katie Bell. Y es que la suerte quiso que, mientras caminaba rápidamente por aquel pasillo, camino de su primera clase del curso, se encontrase a aquella niña que hablaba sola y pateaba la pared, mirando a un lado y a otro del pasillo. Si se les preguntaba, tiempo después, cada uno daba una versión diferente del encuentro, pero ambos coincidían en una cosa: agradecerían ese encuentro durante mucho tiempo.

Durante ese año hablaron poco. Cada vez que se encontraban por el pasillo o cuando se sentaban cerca en la Sala Común. Llegó el verano y se separaron, pero entonces llegó un curso nuevo, y Katie logró lo que quería: la primera oportunidad para entrar al equipo de quidditch de su casa. Casi podía decirse que había crecido subida en una escoba, y es que, según su propio padre, los Bell habían nacido para ello. Aquel año, Oliver tuvo la suerte de darle una grata noticia: ella sería la tercera cazadora del equipo, junto a Johnson y Spinnet.

Y desde entonces, todo se aceleró. Comenzaron las largas charlas sobre quidditch, las salidas de todo el equipo, las fiestas, los entrenamientos… Fue entonces cuando Katie realmente empezó a comprender lo que significaba amar Hogwarts, y amar a sus amigos.

Y entonces, llegó cuarto año. Mucho antes de lo que hubiera pensado y poco después de que Angelina le gritara al oído que _¡maldita seas, Katie, ¿cómo puedes estar tan ciega?!_, y le explicara que _hace siglos que todos lo sabemos, pequeña, te mueres por Oliver. Y él por ti._ Entonces, y sólo entonces, tomó la decisión. La Decisión, con mayúsculas y todo, porque en otras circunstancias, ella jamás se hubiera atrevido.

"_De este año no pasa, Katie. Este año ocurrirá, este año besarás a Oliver Wood"._

Ella nunca había sido una romántica. Es más, siempre había sido muy escéptica al respecto. El año anterior, cuando había llegado al castillo, sus compañeras de habitación parecían haber tomado un curso rápido de maquillaje e idiotez (todo junto, revuelto y mezclado con canciones moñas a las que no lograba encontrarle el encanto), y se pavoneaban por todas partes, con la falda dos centímetros más alta de lo normal y riendo por lo bajo cada vez que un chico medianamente atractivo pasaba por su lado. Pero ella jamás había entendido la necesidad de hacer el tonto hasta tal extremo, así que, llegado el momento, Katie no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer. Ni de cómo hacerlo.

En eso estaba pensando mientras caminaba por el último vagón del Expresso de Hogwarts, buscando a sus amigos. Arrastraba su baúl y llevaba la varita en la mano, mientras pasaba por compartimentos repletos de estudiantes. Se cruzó con Malfoy y sus amigos, y con Cho, que la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Y, por fin, cuando estaba empezando a hartarse, oyó las voces de los gemelos completándose las frases y hablando de uno de sus nuevos inventos. Katie sonrió.

o0o

-¿En serio?

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Katie se hace mayor!

Bueno, quizás no había sido _tan_ buena idea. A lo mejor hubiera sido mejor dejarlo pasar. O intentarlo por sus propios medios. Incluso, tal vez, Fred y George hubieran hecho menos escándalo que aquellas dos chicas que la miraban con los ojos brillantes y unas sonrisas demasiado grandes. Y Katie tenía la teoría de que _esas _sonrisas en particular no podían augurar nada bueno. Lo veía en sus ojos, estaban maquinando ideas que no iban a gustarle. Aún tenía tiempo de huir, quizás Lee accediera a esconderla en su baúl.

-Me alegro de que te hayas animado.

-Con nuestra ayuda, Oliver y tú estaréis juntos en un periquete.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras empezaban a cuchichear entre ellas. Suspiró. Nadie puede frenar lo inevitable, y en aquel momento, lo que fuera que Angelina y Alicia estuvieran planeando, era inevitable. Así que lo mejor era dejarlas a su aire, ya le dirían lo que fuera que quisiesen decirle cuando les pareciera bien.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y, apoyándose en el alféizar, dejó caer su vista más allá del Bosque Prohibido, en las montañas que rodeaban los terrenos y que se extendían hasta el horizonte. El sol se escurría entre ellas, escondiéndose, y algunas lechuzas comenzaban a salir de la lechucería.

Era curioso, pero Angelina y Alicia no lo habían sabido de su boca hasta aquel día. Claro que lo sabían. Lo cierto es que medio colegio parecía saberlo. Y el otro medio no lo sabía porque o eran Slytherin o no les interesaba. Se lo comía con los ojos y bebía cada una de sus palabras. Y hacía tiempo que se había cansado de disimular lo que era imposible esconder. Pero siempre lo había callado. Tal vez porque pensaba que si las palabras salían de su boca, sería irreversible. Tal vez porque si pronunciara las palabras mágicas (que serían algo como _estoy total y absolutamente enamorada de un tonto integral que sólo ama a las escobas y las quaffles_), ya no podría volver a negarlo y todo sería demasiado cierto.

Lo más parecido a una confesión había sucedido las pasadas navidades, cuando aún tenía trece años y aún quedaba tiempo para que Oliver se despidiera definitivamente de ellos. Habían sido Fred y George, evidentemente, quienes habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Ellos siempre tomaban cartas en el asunto, aunque los involucrados se negasen en rotundo y amenazasen con convertirles en zanahorias. Fred comenzó a formular la pregunta y George se encargó de terminarla, y no importó que ella cerrara la boca y se negara, porque al final dijeron que simplemente asintiera si era cierto.

Y ella asintió. Quizás porque estaba un poco cansada de sus persecuciones o porque cuando ponían _esas_ miradas de corderitos degollados, nadie podía negarse.

Y ahora, allí estaba. Lo había contado por segunda vez (y había creado unos monstruos terribles al hacerlo, estaba segura) y ciertamente, sí, ahora todo parecía más tangible. De algún modo, se sentía vulnerable. Y eso a la pequeña Bell no le gustaba.

o0o

El día de Halloween había sido estupendo. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara lo decía todo. Por la mañana se había echado la capa sobre los hombros y se había enrollado la bufanda en torno al cuello, para encontrarse en la Sala Común con Angelina, Alicia, Lee y los gemelos. El viento helado les había golpeado vilmente mientras paseaban por Hogsmeade mientras pasaban por Zonko y la oficina de correos y se paraban a ver (por enésima vez) la Casa de los Gritos.

Y entonces, a alguien se le había ocurrido entrar a Las Tres Escobas y tomarse una cerveza. Katie lo negaría eternamente, pero cuando entró y vio que el único sitio libre estaba justo al lado de la mesa que Oliver compartía con uno de sus compañeros de séptimo curso, su corazón había hecho piruetas (y vueltas de campana; incluso habría cantado bajo la lluvia de haber podido). El resto, era historia.

Alicia había agitado su melena y se había colocado en el lugar más cercano al amigo de Oliver. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Katie y su capitán caminaban uno al lado del otro, retrasados respecto al grupo y con la risa tonta de Alicia en el oído (porque parecía haberse tomado demasiado en serio la tarea de entretener a _Phil_). Ella callaba, porque no sabía qué decir, y él era demasiado parco en palabras como para iniciar la conversación. Y, sin embargo, sentía _esa cosa_ en el pecho. Algo que pujaba por salir mientras ella se esforzaba en que quedase bien adentro.

Ellos nunca habían tenido problemas de comunicación. De hecho, ni siquiera llamaría 'problemas de comunicación' a lo que estaban teniendo en esos instantes, porque eso le recordaba a su tía Lucy y sus terapias para salvar su matrimonio con el tío Jude. Sólo… no sabían qué decirse, eso era todo. Y no temblaba cada vez que se rozaban sus manos. Y tampoco estaba evitando ponerse los guantes precisamente para propiciar esos roces. Ni siquiera le gustaban. Ni esa sensación cálida ni esa voz en su cabeza que pedía a gritos una declaración, un beso o un simple abrazo. O varios.

-Katie…

-¿Mmm? -eso también lo negaría, pero su nombre sonaba mucho mejor con su voz. Muchísimo mejor.

-¿Damos una vuelta?

-¿Eh? -le miró, desconcertada-. ¿No es eso lo que estam…? Ah. Oh. Sí. Claro.

Oliver sonrió y la tomó del brazo (y Katie juraría que el terremoto que la sacudió por dentro había tenido que sentirse en todo el país), para girar por un recodo y despistar a los demás. Subieron, de nuevo en silencio, hasta más allá de la Casa de los Gritos y se sentaron juntos, mientras se esforzaba por buscar una conversación que les distrajera (porque si le miraba durante mucho rato la desconcentraba, estaba comprobado).

-Este es mi último año.

-Lo sé.

-Y es posible que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Eso también lo sé -respondió al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y él la tomaba de la mano.

Y ahora estaban allí, en el Gran Comedor. Durmiendo. O no durmiendo, porque habían arrastrado sus sacos hasta una esquina y hablaban en susurros. A veces las manos de Oliver se escapaban para retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara o las de Katie buscaban _otro_ roce de sus manos que llevarse esa noche. Y no había habido beso, como en los cuentos. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que aquello significara lo que ella quería que significara. Pero no importaba, porque estaban él y ella, y toda una noche por delante.

o0o

-Oliver… ¿estás bien?

Gryffindor había perdido, para sorpresa de la mayoría y disfrute de Slytherin. Y de Hufflepuff, porque Cedric podía jugar limpio y considerar que su victoria no había sido justa, pero el resto de los tejones no se andaban con milongas. Habían ganado, habían cogido la snitch antes que el famoso Harry Potter y eso era lo que importaba.

Habían ido a ver a Harry, dejando a Oliver en las duchas. Casi una hora después, el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo y los gemelos habían colado a Katie para intentar sacar _como fuera_ a su capitán de las duchas, antes de que se ahogara.

-¿Oliver?

De nuevo, silencio. Era la única respuesta que estaban recibiendo y Katie empezaba a enfadarse. Nunca había sido muy paciente y comenzaba a enfadarse; era increíble que le tocara a ella ser la madura en aquella… relación.

-¡OLIVER WOOD, SAL DE ESA DUCHA AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE ARROJARÉ TU ESCOBA AL LAGO NEGRO!

El agua se cortó de pronto, mientras los gemelos retrocedían unos pasos murmurando algo que sonó como _te pareces a nuestra madre_, y él salió de las duchas con una simple toalla en la cintura. La chica enmudeció de pronto y el tono de su cara podía haberse confundido con el de las rayas granas de su bufanda de Gryffindor. Todo el discurso que tenía preparado acerca de por qué debería dejar de hacer el tonto y las razones por la que perder no era una tragedia tan grande como él pensaba, se perdió en algún punto inexacto de sus pensamientos, junto entre los _joder_ jadeantes y los gritos histéricos que le decían que dejara de mirar y saliera del baño de una maldita vez.

Pero entonces le miró a los ojos y se quedó en blanco. Porque Oliver estaba llorando y la puerta acababa de cerrarse a su espalda. Oliver lloraba y las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua y no sabía muy bien dónde acababan unas y dónde empezaban otras. Y dentro de ella, la creciente necesidad de abrazarle y acunarle, y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que ganarían. Que era su último año y ganarían por él, aunque tuviera que lanzar quaffles hasta que se le cayera el brazo.

-Vete.

-Pero…

-Vete. Déjame.

_Crack._

Katie lo oyó en el mismo instante en el que le miró a los ojos y vio esa mirada acerada. Resonó en su cabeza. Perforó su oído. Golpeó su corazón como un látigo. Las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos y antes de que él dijese nada, ella había cerrado los ojos y retrocedido hasta la puerta. Y por unos segundos, mientras corría bajo la lluvia, dejando atrás a los gemelos y sus preguntas, no le importó si su estúpido capitán se ahogaba o no. Sólo por unos segundos, claro.

o0o

-Ya sabes cómo es.

-Sí. Tú solo…

-Déjale unos días. Reunirá el valor…

-…y vendrá a disculparse.

-O le partiremos las piernas.

Los últimos días habían consistido básicamente en esas palabras repetidas una y otra vez. Lee y los gemelos habían descubierto la forma de entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas, y habían pasado las tardes con ellas, mientras Katie terminaba con las reservas de pañuelos de todo el castillo y devoraba chocolates entre lloros e hipidos.

Pero ella nunca había sido una chica que se amedrentara con facilidad. Si él se había convertido en un gruñón a ella no iba a molestarle. Ni iba a hacer que llorara y se atiborrara a chocolates. Bueno, esto último puede que sí, pero sólo porque el chocolate estaba demasiado bueno como para renunciar a él. Así que un lunes cualquiera, se levantó, se colocó su túnica y se pintó una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

Y es que Katie Bell era muchas cosas. Era una mezcla desordenada de virtudes y defectos que a veces se confundían entre ellos, una mezcla entre niña, adolescente y adulta cuyas frases a veces ni siquiera tenían coherencia. Y mucho menos sus actos. Pero si le hubieses pedido a uno de sus amigos una sola palabra para describirla, hubiera resultado realmente sencillo. Es más, todos hubieran coincidido.

Katie Bell era, sobre todo y ante todo, cabezota.

Y ni siquiera su capitán de quidditch (que también lo era, y mucho) podría ganarla. Por eso empezó a sonreír por los pasillos, a tararear cancioncillas alegres cuando él se acercaba y a hablar de _Jim_, el Ravenclaw de séptimo curso que la había invitado a una cita en Hogsmeade a la próxima salida, con más entusiasmo del que sentía, mientras sus amigos meneaban la cabeza y cruzaban los dedos porque a su capitán no le importase mucho.

Pero los días pasaron y se fue acercando el día del partido. Tenían la posibilidad de ganar. Y Katie se juró que iban a hacerlo. No por Oliver, ni por su último año en Hogwarts. Sino por ella y por todos los leones.

o0o

La gente grita, y se abraza, y bailan. Y todo el campo estalla, como si de una enorme bola de fuego se tratase. La gente se apiña en torno a ellos. Minerva llora emocionada, Hagrid felicita a Potter, los gemelos bailan sobre una pierna y Lee Jordan lanza fuegos artificiales de la punta de su varita. Gryffindor ha ganado la Copa de las Casas y las gradas lo celebran, mientras ellos siguen ahí, saltando, bailando, gritando y abrazándose, sin pensar en nada más allá.

Dumbledore le pasó la Copa a Wood y fue ese el momento en el que le miró a los ojos. Llenos de lágrimas, emocionados. Oliver siempre sería el mismo fanático del quidditch que había sido hasta entonces. Siempre intentaría ahogarse bajo las duchas con cada derrota y se convertiría en el Capitán Gruñón cuando eso ocurriese. Pero, fuese como fuese, cuando se abrazaron y se felicitaron al oído, y un breve _lo siento_ sonó junto a su oído, supo que le perdonaría una y otra vez.

-Perdonado -dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

Oliver se acercó, y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, con mucho de caricia y poca lengua. Un beso de promesas y _te espero_, un hasta luego, un principio de algo mayor. Porque ella tenía entonces catorce años, pero el tiempo pasaría, y ambos crecerían, y estaban convencidos de que siempre (siempre) estarían juntos.

_Como en los cuentos, Katie, exactamente como en los cuentos._

* * *

¿No es una de las parejas más monas ever? Rach quiere saberlo x)


End file.
